little prince
by Kindred01
Summary: Frodo wakes up every night to ear Bilbo cry.


A curly blonde Hobbit open his door, a smile graced his lips as he watched his son hid with his friends as they held armfuls of carrots and apples in their arms giggling. His little Frodo was 15 years olds he has black curls that frames his little face his eyes were deep blue and reminded Bilbo of Frodo's fathers. He held his breath as he thought of Frodo's father shaking his head he wiped his eyes at the tears threating to fall "Frodo love dinner time." Bilbo cried out

"Coming mama!" Frodo yelled as he stood up and running over with his arm full of carrots and apples as he leaves a trail behind him

"See you tomorrow Frodo!" A young light brown hair Hobbit yelled

"Good evening boys." Bilbo called out

"Good evening Mr Baggins." They called out together with smiles on their muddy little faces.

"What a mess you got yourself into Frodo." Bilbo said as they sat down to eat, Frodo looked sheepish as he took a his fork

"Sorry Mama." Bilbo looked at him and chuckled

"But did you have fun?" He asked, Frodo looked up at him and smiled brightly as he stuffed his mouth mash potatoes, he nodded before swallowing

"I did, we went to the farm."

"I notices." Bilbo said waving to the counter behind him filled with food "You know if he catches you stealing he will give you lashes." Bilbo said, Frodo frowned and bit his lip and looked back down at his meal.

They were quiet for a while as they ate, Frodo watching his mama closely he often wondered why was so happy during the day but at night he could hear Bilbo cry. He thought maybe all grown up Hobbit's do it so he asked his friends Sam, Pinnin and Merry if their mama's and papa's cried after dark, they told him that they were jolly as if it was day. "Frodo what is on your mind?" Bilbo asked snapping the young Hobbit out of his thought

"Sorry Mama…"

"Frodo?" He whispered

"Why do you cry?" He asked out right. Bilbo froze for a moment his fork half to his mouth as his eyes drifted to the dark hair Halfling

"I'm sorry what did you say?" He asked as he put his fork down and looked at him, Frodo squirmed in front of Bilbo as the older Hobbit stared at him

"I hear you at night, you think I don't but I do mama." Bilbo just looked at him his hand nervously twitching as he looked at his son "Is it my fault?" He asked

"What no of course not my little prince I love you more than anything in this world. You could never make me sad."

"Then why do you cry?"

Bilbo looked at him and sighed, he had hoped that Frodo would never find out about his heart break it wasn't something a young Hobbit like himself should have carry around his heart. But he should have known that Frodo would hear him cry at night he really didn't want to tell him but he could see that Frodo wasn't going to let it go any time soon "You know of my stories when I went on adventure?" Bilbo asked him

"Yes I like those stories." Frodo smiled, Bilbo gave him a sad smile

"Well there was a lot I left out." The blonde Hobbit told him "You know I said I met your father on this adventure?" Frodo nodded "Well he was one of the Dwarf I travelled with his name was Thorin Oakenshield the King of under the mountain."

"I'm really a prince like you say I am?" He gasped

"Yes you little prince you are but don't go around telling all the other Hobbits this." He smiled for a moment before he dropped the smile from his lip "I did something that Throin has never forgiven me for, his mind was so clouded by the gold sickness that he couldn't see the love he had for me, so he banished me."

"B…Banished you." Frodo whispered as he looked down into his hands

"Yes, I cry because I still love that foolish Dwarf and I wish I didn't because then it wouldn't hurt anymore."

Frodo jumped off his chair and move to Bilbo and warped his arms around him, Bilbo warped his arms around Frodo and held him close "I'm sorry for what he did mama. I hate that Dwarf!" Frodo told him. Bilbo shook his head and pulled Frodo back and looked into his deep blue eyes

"No I don't want you to hate him, he doesn't know about you Frodo and if he came back and…"

"And I will tell him he can stick it in his dark cavern where he grows diamond!" Frodo growled, Bilbo blinked for a moment and frowned

"Did you learn that from Pip and that Merry?" He asked as he tried to calm him down

"No I heard it from the tall folks that passed though the other say."

"Of course you did. Frodo I don't want you hating him this is why I didn't want to tell you." He whispered as he bruised the hair out of his face "I think it's time for you to have a bath young man."

"Yes mama."

Frodo woke up that night hearing crying sounds, he sat up in bed and looked towards his door as he see the flickering light coming from the hallway he slowly creped out of bed and walked toward Bilbo's bed room and leaned against the wall as he heard the heart broken sobs as he curled up on his bed. Closing his eyes Frodo felt hot tears burn and prick his eyes as he listen to his mama cry again the only thought in his head was how much he hated Throin Oakenshield.

18 years later

It was the day before Frodo's 33rd birthday, he was so excited he was soon to come of aged and he got Bilbo to agree to take him to Rivendel, his mama told him stories of the beautiful land and the beautiful elves that live there, he had asked Gandalf to speak to Elrond about them coming to Rivendel and elf agreed. The next day both Bilbo and Frodo set of Rivendel the plan was to meet Gandalf half away go he walk take them in his wagon the rest of the away there.

Frodo eyes widen as he saw Rivendel he looked at Bilbo and smiled "It's even more beautiful than I thought." Frodo said as he hung onto Bilbo's arm. The blonde Hobbit smiled as they walked up to Elrond

"Bilbo welcome back." The dark hair elf smiled

"Thank you Lord Elrond it nice to be back, this is my son Frodo. Frodo this is Lord Elrond." He smiled, Frodo looked up and smiled at the Elf and bowed

"It's wonderful to meet you Lord Elrond my mama told me so much about you."

"It's an honour to met you Frodo, Gandalf has spoken highly of you." He smiled at him "Come let's get you setting into your rooms." He told them as he guided them inside.

They had spent a couple of days there already, one day they were sat in the gardens over looking the waterfall taking between each other when come one called Bilbo's name "Bilbo." The blonde Hobbit froze, Frodo watched his all colour drained from his face as he turned around to face a Dwarf "Bilbo it is you." The Dwarf said walking closer to them. He had greying black hair

"Thorin." Bilbo said, it was now Frodo's turn to freeze as he looked at the Dwarf

"I never thought I would see your sweet face again." He told Bilbo as he reached out and cupped one side of Bilbo's face.

Frodo felt anger bubble up inside of him as he looked at the Dwarf standing there, he stands there like he didn't know the pain he has caused over the last 33 years "Who is this young lad." Thorin asked turning to Frodo, the dark hair Hobbit stiffen

"I'm Frodo Baggins." He hissed at him

"Frodo… is… he is… Thorin Frodo is your son." Bilbo said feeling tears burn his eyes as he waited for Thorin to lash out at him or to yell but instead the Dwarf king froze and looked at Frodo seeming to try and find something in the young Hobbit's features that he could say yes that he was his

"Bilbo?" Thorin whispered "How did this happen?"

"Surely you could figure out how?" Frodo snapped

"Frodo don't."

"No mama he didn't bother all these years to come looking for us, he threw you away over a blood stone he called you horrid things and threaten to kill you…I don't care if it was the gold fever. He never had to hear you cry ever night over him. 33 years mama we were alone and now he's here acting like he never hurt you!" Frodo yelled tears running down his face as he looked at Bilbo

"Frodo." Bilbo whispered as he pulled him into his arms. Thorin watched them feeling guilt in his gut as he looked at the Halfling he let go and the family he could have had. His only son hated him

"Frodo I don't except you to forgive me, it's true I never came to look for Bilbo but only because I am a cowered and I was a shamed of what I did. I feared Bilbo would turn me away without me grooving at his feet." He said walking cover to them, Frodo stood there his hands in fists as he looked at the Dwarf in the eyes "If I knew you were the outcome of us joining I would have thought though the sickness, I grieve for the years lost at my own stupidity…" He got on his knees in front of them "…Please my prince let me earn some form of forgiveness."

Frodo looked down at the Dwarf and looked towards Bilbo who was standing there watching them "Mama?" Frodo asked, the older Hobbit took Frodo's hands and kissed his knuckles

"The choice is you're my little prince." Bilbo told him, letting the teats fall Frodo looked back at the kneeling Dwarf

"You make my mama cry I will push you off the mountain." Frodo said, standing up Throin took Frodo's hand and gave them a light squeeze and then pulled them both into a hug. Frodo couldn't tell him to leave and never come back, one it wasn't his place to tell him that and two he couldn't let his mama stay in that much pain not any more he need peace and he hoped he could finely have it.


End file.
